The invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to multiple coprocessor scheduling methods and circuitry.
Various signal processing tasks such as video, image, and speech encoding and decoding decompose large data sets into blocks or frames and apply multiple processing steps for each block or frame. This has led to distributed systems with multiple processors working on various processing steps in a pipeline processing of a sequence of data blocks, and this creates the problem of scheduling processing steps of data blocks on the appropriate processors.